Strange Blue Eyes
by Amazing Grace234
Summary: Set Four months after IA4. Sapphire is a molehog who has had a difficult past. She feels alone and unwanted because of her outward appearance, but a certain a mammoth and molehog pair of friends befriend her and show her what real friendship is. What's with her eye? And who's Keith? Louis x oc. Please R&R!
1. Sapphire's Dream

**A/N: Hello everybody! So this is my first ever story on this site so if my writing is bad please bear with me and let me know in a review and I will try to make my writing better. And since this is my first story, please no flames. Thank you!**

_**Italics**_** is a dream**

_All she could do at this point was run. Run and scream for help as her home was being consumed by fire and everything she knew and loved was quickly being destroyed. She needed to find help for her parents, her siblings, her family. She ignored the blinding pain in her face as she ran, knowing it wasn't important at the moment. But something, some kind of external force made her slow to a stop and turn around. _

_There in the distance the young female molehog could see her family's burrow and the large area around it engulfed in flames. As she looked more closely with her one good eye she saw something even more horrifying. _

_It was her parents, laying on the ground, dead._

Sapphire bolted upright, dripping sweat. She looked to the other side of the small space in her burrow one could call a "room" and saw her two older brothers, Zack and John, quietly sleeping. Shakily, she stood up and crawled out of the burrow to get some much needed fresh air. She sat in the dirt outside the entrance and for the third time that week, let the tears stream down her face. She missed her parents dearly and although she began to get used to the idea of life without them, it still didn't fill the void in her heart.

Then out of nowhere, Zack sat on the ground next to her.

"Hey sis, did you have that dream again?" he asked out of concern.

"Yeah, but I'll be okay." she replied.

Zack raised a questioning eyebrow. "Are you sure? This is the third time this week."

Sapphire just nodded, not even able to speak anymore. Zack sighed and pat his sister gently on the back.

"Alright. Well let's just go back to bed. I can tell by the moon's place in the sky we still have a long time to go until sunrise."

Sapphire smiled up at her brother. "Okay, I'll be there in just a second." He smiled and descended back into the burrow.

Sapphire walked a few feet to a small puddle of water made by the recent rain they just got a few days ago. She stared at her reflection in the water, aided by the moonlight. She lightly touched the area around her left eye. She had to carry an awful reminder of that day on her face for the rest of her life. Sighing in grief and sorrow, Sapphire walked back into her burrow, hoping to get some peaceful sleep.

**A/N: What's up with Sapphire's eye? What happened to her parents? You'll find out in maybe a chapter or two. What did you guys think? Tell me in a review, I would love to hear! Sorry it's kind of short, that's because it's a starting chapter to familiarize you guys with my OC. Chapters will get longer in the future.**


	2. Paths Cross

**A/N: Hey, so here's chapter two of ****Strange Blues Eyes****. Again, no flames please.**

**Disclaimer: forgot to put this in last chapter. So anyway, I don't own Ice Age. But that's obvious, right?**

Louis and Peaches walked lazily through the forest, trying to figure out what they wanted to do.

"Wanna hang out by that cool boulder we found last week?" asked Peaches.

"Nah, I think I'll pass after what happened last time." Louis shuddered at the memory of Peaches falling off that boulder and landing two centimeters away from his face.

"Oh, yeah sorry about that." Peaches apologized.

"It's alright." Louis replied.

Louis raised his palm- like hand to shield his eyes from the sun. It was unusually hot that day and he knew he wasn't the only one who felt the heat. Things have been heating up dramatically since the continents split.

"Wanna go to the beach and swim? It's really hot today." Louis inquired.

"Heck, yeah! Last one there is a rotten egg!" And with that Peaches was sent racing out of the forest to the beach with Louis on her tail, digging right behind her. They were neck- and - neck as they raced to the shoreline. Peaches won and was cheering in her victory while Louis pulled himself out of is hole, hands on his knees and breathing heavy.

"I win Louis! Woo hoo!" Peaches shouted.

"Thanks... for the information... Peaches." Louis replied between breathes.

Peaches then proceeded to wave her trunk in front of her face and make disgusted noises.

"What?" Louis asked.

"You smell bad Mr. Rotten Egg!" she replied laughing.

Louis sighed and rolled his eyes. He loved Peaches, but sometimes she took games way too seriously. Louis then ran into the water of the cool refreshing sea, followed by Peaches. The two had fun splashing around and enjoyed each other's company for several hours. But Louis couldn't help but think about his situation with Peaches while they were hanging out.

'She's so beautiful' he thought, 'But I could never have her. She really likes Ethan and sees me only as a friend. And even if she did like me, it's not like our relationship would really work out. She's a mammoth, I'm a molehog. I don't think I'll ever really find a girl that's just right for me.'

Little did our favorite molehog know he may wrong about never finding a girl just right for him.

* * *

Sapphire went about her normal business that day: get up, fix the fur on top of her head so it might somewhat hide her badly scared left eye, play with her little brother and sister, Jackson and Molly, then go digging. Her love of digging seemed to be the only thing that hasn't changed about her since her home was destroyed and her parents were killed. If anything she has grown to love it now more than ever, it's been one of the few things that could console her in the aftermath of her parents' death. She would dig all day and come home a dirty mess but she didn't care, the cool part was digging was faster than walking and that allowed her to see more of the island and go more places. Being underground also allowed her to hid her face from anyone who might see her.

Sapphire was digging her way home and came up temporarily for some fresh air. But as she surfaced she was directly in front of a female mammoth and a male molehog who both looked about her age. She quickly turned her face away slightly, not allowing them to get a glace at the left side of her face. Although her fur helped, it couldn't completely hide her overwhelmingly noticeable scar.

"Uh, s-sorry about that." she meekly apologized.

"Hey don't worry about it." replied Peaches

"Yeah, that kind of thing happens to me all the time." Louis sympathized with her.

"So what's your name? We haven't really seen a lot of molehogs around here." Peaches asked.

Sapphire was growing increasingly nervous, she knew first hand how cruel kids her age can be. "Um, I'm Sapphire."

"Nice to meet you Sapphire. I'm Peaches," she pointed her trunk down at Louis, "And this is Louis."

Louis waved at the shy girl "Hello."

"Um, it's nice to meet you guys but I uh, I really need to go." And with that Sapphire dug back into the ground and scurried at break neck speeds back home.

"Huh, that was weird. She must've been really shy." Peaches concluded.

"Yeah" Louis agreed with a nod.

Something about her made Louis think. He silently wondered as he and Peaches parted ways why she seemed to want to hide her face from them. There was one other thing about her that struck him as odd. Her eyes. Or eye he supposed, since he only saw one of them. Her eye was blue but it was a rather unnatural blue. It was a dark color that he guessed would be pretty close to cobalt. A color that could be compared to a... sapphire. He figured that must be how she got her name.

As Louis reached his family's burrow he decided he was going to find her the next day, he was sure Peaches would go with him. That girl looked like she needed a friend. And being a pretty shy guy himself, he knew what it was like to not have friends. That's what his life was like before he met Peaches. And he could remember acting just like Sapphire before Peaches came along, he tended to avoid social situations and was nervous around other people. It was thanks to Peaches for helping him break out of his shell a little.

As Louis laid down to go to sleep, one thing was still weighing on his mind: Sapphire's big, dark blue eye.

**A/N: So, you like? Will Louis and Peaches find Sapphire? Will Sapphire even want to go with them? Find out next time on ****Strange Blue Eyes****. **


	3. Revealed

**A/N: Yay, I got my first reviews ever! Thanks Omnitrix 12 and Aqualina111! So here's chapter three of ****Strange Blue Eyes****.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Ice Age... I'd be cool if I did, though.**

In her burrow the next day, Sapphire was thinking about Peaches and Louis, especially Louis. She hadn't seen a lot of molehogs around the area, especially since the continents split. The journey she and her siblings had to go on to get to their new home here was really something. She thought Peaches and Louis were nice enough, but she was unsure if she should hang out with them. She hadn't let them see her face, or the left side of it that is, so they didn't have a chance to make fun of her and call her a freak. If she were to make friends with them, eventually they would have to see the rest of her face, opening herself to ridicule from the people she thought were her friends. She told Zack and John about it that night when she came back.

"I thinks it's a good idea, sis." John told his sister. "Seeing as how don't really have a lot of friends, or any for that matter."

"Yeah, and if they think your face looks ugly and they don't want to be your friends after that, well then it's their loss." Zack agreed.

She supposed she could try to hang out with them since she had nothing to lose. She was already known for having an ugly scar and being an outcast, so nothing would change if she were rejected now. While trying to cover her eye with her fur, she had to explain to Jackson and Molly why she was spending more time on her fur and less time playing with them.

"I'm meeting some people today and I want to look good."

Molly just smiled at her, "But sissy, you already look really pretty."

Sapphire gave her sister a hug , "Aw, thanks Little Boo." She smirked "And nice try, buttering me up isn't gonna work this time."

Sapphire faced her younger brother, "And I knew that was your idea Jack, I saw you whispering in her ear before you guys came over here."

Jackson looked defeated, "Come on, we just wanna spend time with you Sapph." He looked at her with huge green eyes with tears welling up in them. And there was no way Sapphire was immune to the cuteness. They had defeated her once again.

"Argh, fine. But only ten minutes."

The two children cheered and ran outside to wait for their sister to come play with them, Sapphire couldn't wait until they got older and didn't want to play with her anymore. She sighed and exited the burrow only to be tackled by the younger molehogs. All that time spent on her fur was now completely wasted.

* * *

Louis had arrived at the cave where the herd lived and generally hung out. He told Peaches about his plan to find Sapphire.

"It sounds like a good idea! Sapphire looked like she needed a friend. She kinda reminds me of you when I first met you."

Louis nodded, remembering the day he met Peaches and how nervous he was, partly from her size and partly because social situations made him nervous because he never really was very social and still somewhat isn't.

"Well then we should go find her. It won't be too hard to find her, right? All we have to do to find her is follow any dirt trails that don't belong to me, there aren't many molehogs around here." Louis said to her.

With that, the two bid the herd goodbye, promised to be back one hour after sunset, and ventured into the forest on an expedition to find a certain blue- eyed molehog. After searching for an hour they found a fresh trail (that didn't belong to Louis) and followed it, not knowing if they were following it in the right direction. But eventually they came across a hole at the end of the trail and an adolescent female molehog only a few feet away from it. She kept swiveling her head from left to right then back again, like she was looking for something.

"Hi there!"

Sapphire let out a loud, high- pitched girly scream while spinning around at the sound of Peaches' voice. Realizing it was just the two animals she was looking for she sighed in relief and put a hand- like paw on her chest, breathing heavily.

"You, you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright."

Louis looked at her curiously, "So what were you looking for? Did you lose something?"

"Actually, I was looking for you. My brothers thought it would be a good idea for me hang out with animals my age and I figured I had nothing else to do, so why not, right?"

Peaches smiled, "Cool, let's go then. Louis and I are having a marco polo rematch after he beat me yesterday and it would be way more fun with more than two people."

Sapphire cringed a little. She always had some problems with swimming, but she still wanted to hang out with them so she hoped to still make it work. She quickly banished the slightly worried look from her face and followed them to the beach where Louis and Peaches were playing only a day earlier. Once they reached the large expanse of sand, Sapphire gazed upon the pristine, smooth as glass water with apprehension building up inside her. As Peaches and Louis ran into the water she only walked to the water's edge and slowly stepped into the liquid, only soaking her feet.

Louis looked over at his new acquaintance and noticed she was barely in the water, and looked like she wasn't going to go any further. Tapping Peaches to get her attention then nodding over at Sapphire, he wanted to know why she wasn't coming in.

"Come on Sapphire, what's wrong? We know the water's cold but come in, you'll used to it!"

"Um, the water isn't the problem."

Peaches was confused, "Well, what is it then?"

Sapphire tensed up, "I, uh-" she paused, "I can't really swim. At least not that good anyway."

Peaches and Louis looked at each other, then back at Sapphire. Louis then wadded out of the water and stood beside Sapphire. "I can teach you." he said, "It's not that hard and it's a really good skill to have." Sapphire blushed at his close proximity but nevertheless agreed to let him teach her.

"Well first thing first," he started, "You have to get in and let your body get used to the cold water. Submerging yourself is the easiest way to do it." So he ran back into the water and rejoined Peaches and she followed suit, running in just far enough for her to be able to go under, but not far enough to be over her head. She held her breath and submerged herself, the fur on her head sticking to her when she resurfaced.

But her fur was sticking to her away from her face, exposing the dark gray, furless and slightly wrinkly scar that completely engulfs the entire area around her left eye from the side of her nose to an inch past the corner of her eye, and from her lower eyelid to her eyebrow. She didn't notice her fur was out of place until she heard the sudden intake of breath from the two animals in front of her and the sudden widening of their eyes. She touched the scarred area and immediately wanted to cry. She needed to give some kind of explanation, make herself sound less like a freak a more like the hurt girl she was. Although she preferred people's pity more than their rejection, neither are ideal.

"Please, l- let me exp-p-p-plain." she shivered in the freezing water.

Peaches put her trunk on Sapphire's shoulder, "You don't have to explain if you don't want to." Sapphire looked at Louis, whose expression went from shock to understanding. He smiled and decided it was best to change the subject. "We understand, you don't have to explain. But with that aside, how about we get back to that swim lesson."

Sapphire was ecstatic, this was a first for her. No one has ever just waved off her scar like it was no big deal like that before. "Okay, cool! So what do we do first?"

For the rest of that day, the trio taught their newest member how to swim, played marco polo, made sand castles on the beach, and just hung out and talked about various topics. They decided to leave the beach at sunset, wanting to have enough time for their fur to dry before they had to return to their homes. Walking through the forest, Sapphire started to tear up sitting on one of Peaches' tusks, raising concern from Louis, who was sitting across from her on Peaches' other tusk, "Hey Sapphire, are you okay?"

Sapphire smiled wider than she had in a long time, "I couldn't be better Louis. I'm just really happy because you guys were the only one's besides my family that have seen my nasty scar and didn't make fun of me and tell me to go away."

"Really, were the only ones? Well shame on all those people who made fun of you. Everyone knows it's what's on the inside that counts." Peaches replied. Louis agreed with her, "It really is surprising were the only ones."

"Well I know first hand that kids are cruel. It's been happening since I got this scar."

"I know too." Louis sympathized, "There is this group of mammoths who used to make fun of me because I was smaller than them and really shy. They tolerate me now but it doesn't excuse what they did to me."

"Oh, sorry about that." Sapphire responded.

"So, do you wanna hang out tomorrow?" Peaches asked.

"Sure, where do we meet?"

"How about we meet in that small clearing surrounded by those pine trees?" Louis suggested.

"Okay, I'll see you both tomorrow then." Sapphire said as Peaches let her down on her trunk.

With that they said their respective good byes and Sapphire tunneled off in the direction of her burrow. "Interesting girl," Peaches said, "She's very fun to be around."

Louis agreed, "Yeah, and her eyes..." he let the sentence trail off.

"Yeah, she has a scar but it's not like it's that bad, right? I mean, it could look worse."

"No, not the scar. It's her eye color. Her eyes are blue but, not it's not a natural blue, they're very dark."

"Her eyes are dark blue? I thought her eyes were brown. Shows how much I pay attention to details, huh?" Peaches replied sadly.

"It's not your fault Peaches. She's small compared to you so you probably weren't close enough to get a good look." Louis told his long time friend.

"I guess. So anyway, I should go home. My dad will flip if I'm late." Peaches said as the night began to grow darker.

"Okay, then," Louis said as Peaches let him down on her trunk, "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Peaches."

"Bye Louis."

Louis tunneled in the direction of his burrow, thinking about the events of the day. Sapphire, then the swimming lesson he gave her, then her scar. He had a good day, but of course everyday he spends with Peaches is a good day. Everyday with Peaches and now Sapphire as well.

* * *

Sapphire arrived at her burrow and walked into the entrance, smiling with joy. As she walked into the living room, she was spotted by her brother John, sitting in a stone chair carving a piece of wood with a fish bone knife, "Someone looks happy," he said to his sister, "Can we all assume you had a good day today?" Sapphire looked at John, then at Zack who was grinning and gave her a thumbs up. "Yeah I had a good day. A wonderful day actually. Peaches and Louis are great friends, and I can't wait to hang out with them tomorrow."

"Told you so!" Zack mocked loudly, "I told you so, I told you so, I told you so!"

"Wow, how mature, Zack. Aren't you supposed to be my _older_ brother?" Sapphire said while her brother laughed.

"Hey, what can I say? I'm a kid at heart!" he replied.

"Yeah, that's why Becca likes you so much." John commented. Becca has been Zack's girlfriend for six months. "And keep it down, Jack and Molly are sleeping."

"Speaking of sleeping, I think I'm going to bed, I've had a long day. G'night." Sapphire said as she yawned.

"Okay, good night sis." John replied. Sapphire retreated to the room she shared with John and Zack and practically collapsed on the grass bed she slept on. She was reminded of how much she longed for her own room, or at least to share a room with Molly. Maybe that change would come soon, but at that moment all Sapphire could do was fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**A/N: So the third chapter is up. And I think it would be a good idea for you to know the ages of the main characters in this story (in human years, of course.) **

**Peaches- 16**

**Louis- 16**

**Sapphire- 15**

**John- 19**

**Zack- 17**

**Jackson- 8**

**Molly- 6**

**I thought this might help you visualize the characters better. Review!**


	4. Meeting the Herd

**A/N: Hey guys. So I guess I should tell you updates are going to be coming a little slower because I'm really busy right now. But my schedule should clear up in a few weeks. Thought that'd be important for you to know.**

**Disclaimer: Do I seriously have to say this? You know what, I'll just make Louis say it. *Louis clears his throat***

**"Amazing Grace234 does not own Ice Age. Was that good?" *I nod my head* "You know, your name is kinda long. Can I just call you Grace?"**

**"Sure."**

**On with the story!**

Peaches awoke that morning to the sun in her face, and see didn't like it. Quickly releasing her grip on the branch she hung on, she diverted her gaze away from the offending sunlight. Figuring it was too early to go to the clearing she, Louis and Sapphire decided to meet at, she walked to the cave where everyone else in the herd, with the exception of her mom and the possums, slept and found her parents and Shira already awake.

"Morning, Peaches" Shira greeted her.

"Hi Aunt Shira." Peaches replied while yawning.

"Are you going to hang out with Louis and that other girl today?" Her father, Manny, asked. "Oh, what was her name again? It started with an S, Sarah or Sammy or whatever?"

"It's Sapphire, Manny. She's a molehog like Louis." Said Ellie. "Speaking of her, she should come over sometime. We'd love to meet her." Ellie suggested, voice thick with anticipation of meeting her daughter's new friend.

"That sounds like a great idea, Mom! But I really should warn you guys, Sapphire has a bit of an... issue. And she's really sensitive about it so I think you guys shouldn't mention it or stare when you meet her. Actually, I think I should wait until everyone else wakes up."

Peaches glances over at Sid, then back over to the tree Crash and Eddie slept in. "I mean everyone."

Shira was curious, "Well what's her issue? It can't be that bad, right?"

Peaches looked somewhat sad, "She has a scar, a bad one on her eye."

Ellie had an expression that would make one think she just saw a kicked puppy, "Oh, that's terrible! She must get picked on a lot."

"Well don't worry Peaches, I'll make sure everyone gets the message. And I'll make sure they stay in line." Manny assured her.

"Thanks Dad. I'll ask her if she wants to come over later." Peaches begins to walk away, "And everyone's going to know?"

"Yes, everyone is going to know Peaches." Manny answered.

Peaches smiled and walked away to the Pine Tree clearing.

* * *

Louis walked into the living room of his burrow, about to leave when he heard his dad on the other side of the room,

"So going to see your girls, Son?" His father jokingly inquired with a chuckle.

Louis sighed in annoyance, "Yes Dad, I'm going to see them. And they're not my girls, they're just my friends."

"I don't know, you had one and now you have another. Sounds suspicious, I don't think your mother would think it's okay for you to have two girlfriends." His dad was on the verge of a laughing spell, barely controlling an outburst.

Louis rolled his eyes, slightly angry, "They're not my girlfriends, they're just friends Dad."

His dad finally caved, "Alright Son. Have fun."

Louis nodded and walked up the slopping exit of the burrow, but his father's voice stopped him, "Not too much fun though!" The statement was followed by loud laughter and his mother's voice yelling at him, "Jerry stop harassing our son! There's nothing wrong with Louis having girls as friends!"

"Oh, come on Lisa he knows I'm joking!"

Louis walked away before he could hear any more of the conversation and tunneled away to the Pine Tree clearing. He knew his dad joked with him on a lot of things but it was so annoying, especially when it came to his friends. He arrived at the clearing to find Sapphire and Peaches already there, enjoying a nice conversation,

"And why can't guys understand that doing your hair is a painstaking process that takes a lot of time. I mean, they might not care what their hair looks like but we do!"

"Exactly!" Peaches agreed with her friend.

"Hey guys!" Louis butt into the conversation awkwardly.

"Hi Louis!" Peaches and Sapphire replied enthusiastically.

"Well let's get going! I bet today's a good day to see the sights, the air's crisp and cool and it's such a sunny day." Peaches declared.

The trio of friends went about their day going to various cliffs, rocks and interesting features on the island. The only thing that put a damper in their sight seeing was when they went to a cliff at sunset with an amazing view of the ocean and Sapphire stood a little too close to the edge.

"Wow, this is amazing! I've never been to this cliff before!" Just as she said that, she heard an unsettling crumbling sound beneath her feet and before she could react, the edge of the cliff gave way and she began to fall a lethal distance into the ocean. But just as she started to fall, she felt a hand grasp her arm and pull her with surprising strength back onto the cliff. That hand belonged to Louis.

Sapphire softly cried in fear and relief as Louis held her tightly to himself, wanting to assure her and himself that she's okay. After a minute, Sapphire pulled away from Louis' chest and dried her tears. "Thanks for saving me there, Louis. You're a lifesaver." She smiled "Literally."

Just then, the two noticed their position and quickly parted. Peaches, oblivious to said position addressed her newest friend. "Oh my Gosh, Sapphire are you okay, oh thank God your alive!"

"I'm fine Peaches." She said with a smile. "But I'm getting away from this cliff. FAR away." She walked briskly away from the edge. Peaches and Louis followed her into the forest.

"So Sapphire, I was wondering if you wanted to come to my place tonight. I want you to meet my family, they're really cool." Peaches asked.

Sapphire was hesitant, new people made her nervous but she knew she had to break out of her shell. "Sure, that sounds great."

Louis looked at Sapphire reassuringly, "It's okay, they're real cool. You won't have to worry about them saying bad things about your scar."

Sapphire smiled and hugged her friend, "Thanks Louis, your the best." She let go of him and continued to walk with Peaches while he spaced out. He felt something odd, and felt the same thing when he saved her from falling to her death earlier.

'This is weird. The only other time I ever felt like this was with... Peaches. God, I have a dilemma here.' He thought as he walked to the herd with his friends.

* * *

Meanwhile, with the herd, Manny was giving the "Sapphire Visit" lowdown to Sid, Crash, Eddie and especially Granny, "She has a scar so I want all of you to just ignore it and pretend it's not there. Got it?"

"Totally, were cool." Crash responded with Eddie nodding vigorously in agreement.

"You won't get anything from me Manny, I'll be the best scar ignorer you've ever seen!" Sid replied saluting Manny military style.

Granny looked disinterested while she ate fruit with her teeth, "Whatever, I'll be sleepin' anyway." She walked to the cave to take her nap.

At that moment, Sapphire, Louis and Peaches walked in. "Hey guys." Peaches greeted her family. As they said their respective hellos they addressed Sapphire, Diego first,

"So you're Sapphire, right?" Sapphire lifted her head and nodded, her hair covering her scar for the first time in a long time. Louis noted her nervous vibe and reassured her,

"It's okay, you don't have to hide your scar, these guys are nice. They're like a second family to me." Sapphire promptly smiled at her friend and pushed her blonde hair out of her face, revealing her scar.

The herd was instantaneously stunned, but quickly snapped out of it. "It's so nice to finally meet you Sapphire. My name is Ellie, Peaches' mom."

"Nice to meet you" Sapphire replied.

"This is the rest of the herd, Manny, Peaches' dad, Crash, Eddie, Sid and Diego, her uncles, Shira, her aunt, and Sid's grandmother is sleeping." Everyone greeted her and then they made a fire to sit around. For a half hour, they told stories and made jokes. Louis stood up and stretched his legs,

"Well I ought to be going home. My mom will kill me if I'm late again."

Still giggling from Eddie's latest joke, Sapphire waved good bye to Louis, "Bye Louis, see you tomorrow."

Everyone bid Louis good bye as he tunneled his way home. Peaches addressed her friend,

"Are you going too Sapphire?"

Sapphire shrugged, "I don't have to be home for another half hour, I can stay a little longer." They all continued to tell stories with comical ending and told even funnier jokes. It was a long time later Sapphire looked at the night sky and was horrified by what she saw. The moon's place in the sky indicated the sun set three hours ago. Way past her curfew.

John was going to kill her.

**A/N: Uh, oh! Sapphire's in big trouble when she gets home! What will John do? And what will Louis do with his new feelings for Sapphire? You'll find our soon. **

**So how about some reviewer shout outs?**

**RobinsInTheSky- Louis doesn't exactly have a girlfriend (not yet, at least. ;) ) And I love Just Friends and Just Friends 2: Fallen Below, they're on my favorite stories list! (Here that Lorithemolehog123? ;) )**

**Lorithemolehog123- I actually don't think anyone has ever specified Peaches' age, so it's up to the public's imagination to guess how old she is. If you want her to be 19, great! 16, 19, I don't think one is wrong and the other is correct. And yes, things do tend to be dramatic for molehogs, at least it is for poor Sapphire.**

**aqualina111- I hopped you liked the new chapter. You're awesome!**


	5. Just Like Mom and Dad

**A/N: Hey, new chapter. Sapphire goes home way past curfew and has to deal with, (cue scary music), John! Will he go easy on her, or will he bring down the hammer? Well, you're going to find out.** _Italics_ **is a thought.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ice Age...**

"Oh. My. God." Sapphire's words came out slowly. "I'm so screwed! Peaches, I have to go, I'll see you later!"

It was then that the Herd realized how late it was. "Oh, Geez! Yeah, bye Sapphire!" Peaches called to her already tunneling away friend. As she tunneled away, Sapphire ran different scenarios through her head. One of two things could possibly happen. Either everyone could be sleeping and she could slip in quietly, or John would be sitting there waiting for her. She hoped everyone was sleeping as she arrived at her burrow. Sneaking into the entrance, everything was dead silent. Just as she thought she was home free, she heard the chilling sound of her oldest brother clearing his throat behind her.

"Ahem."

_I'm so screwed._

She turned around and lowered her head, even though he couldn't see her in the darkness. See stood there, waiting for what was to come. The yelling, the scolding, the possible cussing and the fearful shrinking back that she does whenever John blows his top.

"Where were you? I sent Zach to go find you and when he came back telling me he couldn't find you I got worried." John seemed unusually calm, and it put Sapphire in a state of unease.

"I was with Peaches at her place." She tried to thoroughly explain her case so maybe John wouldn't be as mad. "I didn't mean to come home late, honest. I lost track of time and the next thing I knew, it was late and I hurried home as fast as I could."

"Do you know what went through my mind when you never came back? I thought you were better than this, you never came home late before." John's voice was growing increasingly angered and it sounded like he was trying to control an outburst. He ran a hand through his brown hair and sighed.

"Come with me outside, we need to talk."

Sapphire followed him out the burrow entrance, knowing why he wanted to go outside. It was late, and Jack and Molly were sleeping. If he were to yell inside he would wake them up, then he would have to explain to them why he was yelling. Once outside, the floodgates of John's anger were opened, unable to control it any longer.

"What were you thinking! I thought something bad happened to you! And it wasn't just me and Zach you worried, Jack and Molly asked why you weren't home! Do you know how hard it was to tell them I didn't know why you didn't come back?!"

Sapphire recoiled, clasped her hands together in front of her mouth as she always did when her brother was angry and spoke. "John, I swear it was an accident, I didn't mean to and I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry?! Do you think sorry works when someone you love is gone, never to be seen again?! I thought you got kidnapped or raped or killed or even all three!"

Now Sapphire was getting mad. She dropped her hands to her sides and defended herself. "Well I'm fine John, okay! I said I was sorry and that I didn't mean to come home late! Now get off my back, there are just some things you can't control John, and you have to learn that!"

John's enraged expression softened to one of understanding. "I- I'm sorry sis. I just- I just don't want to lose another family member. When you didn't come back, I thought I lost you." John sat on the ground and put his head in his hands "Just like Mom and Dad." Sapphire sat on the ground next to her brother and smiled. "You know, you should feel grateful."

John looked at her, confusion stamped on his face. "Why?"

"Today while I was hanging out with Louis and Peaches we went to a cliff with the most amazing view. I guess I stood a little too close to the edge, because the next thing I knew, I was falling off the cliff to the rocks below."

John still looked confused. "And you didn't die how?"

Sapphire smiled warmly at her brother. "Before I fell too far, Louis grabbed my arm and pulled me back onto the edge. I'm alive because of him John."

John suddenly looked concerned. "Are you okay? You didn't get hurt, did you?"

Sapphire giggled. "The only injuries I got were from Louis grabbing me so hard. He's surprisingly strong, he left a bruise on my arm." She lightly touched her upper arm. "I don't think he knows he left a bruise."

"That's a nice sized bruise." John stood up followed by his sister. "When do you think you can bring Peaches and Louis around here?"

"Um, maybe tomorrow? I'm fine with bringing them here only if Jack, Molly and Zach promise not to embarrass me. Especially Zach."

John laughed out of no where as if Sapphire said something funny. "You- you're not bringing them tomorrow. What makes you think you're bringing them tomorrow?"

Sapphire was confused. "Uh, because I figured you would want to see them soon?"

"Sure I want to see them, but just not for three days, when you're allowed to leave the burrow again."

Sapphire was floored by his statement. "But I thought we had some kind of heart- to- heart here?"

"Sure but that doesn't excuse coming home late. You're going out with your friends for three days."

Zach then appeared at the burrow's entrance, doubled over in laughter. "That was classic! I saw the whole thing, you totally made her think she was off the hook! Oh, I can't wait for the next three days. I'm not going to let you live this down!" Zach continued laughing while Sapphire looked pleadingly at John. John took pity on his little sister.

"On second thought, maybe two days will be enough. Consider Zach's taunting and Jack and Molly's exhausting play times with you as part of your punishment."

He then turned to Zach, "And I wasn't playing a joke on her. I just had a 'realization' moment and calmed down a little is all."

Sapphire looked grateful. "Thanks bro, you're awesome." She smirked in the darkness, John didn't know Zach was going to spend the day with Becca tomorrow, eliminating half of the grounding reduction reasons. But she was still troubled, what would Louis and Peaches think when she doesn't show up at the clearing for two days? She knew John wouldn't let her go tell them. Zach would, but he's not in charge. She hoped they wouldn't be too upset.

They all went back inside and went to bed. Sapphire laid on her grass bed, thinking about her friends. She wondered how they would react to her absence. They might be concerned, but she worried that they might think she ditched them. For some reason, though, she was more concerned with Louis thinking she ditched him. But why did she worry more about him than Peaches? Sapphire's mind wandered to the event at the cliff that day, remembering how Louis held her tight against him, how he felt so warm and comforting. She blushed at the memory.

Wait, she was blushing? How odd.

**A/N: This chapter was kind of short. I just wanted to get the confrontation out of the way. Unless you guys don't thing it's short, then just disregard that. So will Peaches and Louis think Sapphire ditched her? Maybe yes, maybe no. I won't tell you! (I don't give spoilers.) **

**Reviewer shout outs!**

**scoobs5601- Yeah, Sapphire's got it kind of rough in life, huh? I'm glad I described her eyes well. And purple contacts? Wow, that's unique, and definitely gutsier than I would go for. I could never pull that off. (And yes, you can call her Saph.) :)**

**Guest- If you saw love in the last chapter, then this one had to have flashed neon lights at you, practically screaming love!**


	6. Messenger

**A/N: New chapter, yippee!**

**Disclaimer: I don't-**

**"Ooh, can I say it?!"**

**"Sure Peaches."**

**"Grace doesn't own Ice Age!"**

**"Thanks Peaches."**

_Italics _**is a dream by the way.**

_All she could do at this point is run. Run and scream for help as her home was being consumed by fire and everything she knew and loved was quickly being destroyed. She needed to find help for her parents, her siblings, her family. She ignored the blinding pain in her face as she ran, knowing it wasn't important at the moment. But something, some kind of external force, made her slow to a stop and turn around._

_There in the distance the young female molehog could see her family's burrow and the large area around it engulfed in flames. As she looked more closely with her one good eye, she saw something even more horrifying._

_It was her parents, laying on the ground, dead._

Sapphire then woke up with tears streaming down her face. This seemed to be a pattern whenever she would have this dream. She would wake up in the middle of the night either sweating, crying, or screaming bloody murder. This dream is happening more frequently now more than ever, that was the fourth time that week. But something was strange. Normally she woke up sometime around four in the morning. There was a trace of light in the room, indicating it was morning.

She dried her tears and exited the room to find Becca sitting on a chair in the living room. Wasn't Zach going over to her place that day? Maybe she was wrong.

"Hey, Gem!" Becca greeted her cheerfully. "I heard you came home late last night. Tell me, how does it feel to live on the edge, to be a rebel?" She asked with mock seriousness.

Sapphire rolled her eyes,"It was an accident, okay? Please don't tell me you and Zach are going to give me crap about it today."

Becca smirked deviously, giving Sapphire the "You- don't- know- what- my- real- plans- are" look.

"Rebecca," Sapphire said cautiously, "Please don't look at me like that. You know it creeps me out."

"Oh, don't worry Gem. I'm only here to babysit Jack and Molly until John and Zach come back from foraging. Oh, and because I wanted to talk to you. They knew you could watch these guys by yourself but you're the reason why I offered."

Sapphire was curious, "Talk to me about what?"

"Oh just about stuff. We have some serious catching up to do. Zach told me you're happier than you have been in years in the last four days and have definitely come out of you're shell a whole ton. I want to know what changed you." She diverted her attention to Jack, standing on a table across the room, "Jackson get down from there, you'll fall off and die!" Jack promptly jumped back down to the ground.

"Well, if you have to know, I made a couple of friends a few days ago." Sapphire told her brother's girlfriend while pulling up her own chair.

Becca gasped, "You made friends? Oh my god, that's so freakin' awesome!"

"Yeah, I guess. They're really cool."

Becca gave her an imploring smile, "So tell me what they're like. I need and crave details."

Sapphire got prepared to talk about her friends extensively. When Becca wanted details, she meant lots of details, "Well one's named Peaches. She's a mammoth with reddish- brown fur, green eyes, and an outgoing, friendly personality. Her family is pretty weird, though. But weird in a good way. Her parents are mammoths, but her adoptive uncles, aunt and grandmother are sabers, possums, and sloths."

"Oh, I know them! They are the most miss- matched herd I've ever seen! They're so cool!" Becca exclaimed loudly.

"Yeah, they are cool. I met them yesterday. My other friend is Louis-"

"Ooh, a boy. This is interesting." Becca interrupted her.

Sapphire looked annoyed, "As I was saying, Louis is a molehog with brown eyes, brown hair on his head, and even darker brown fur on his body. He's the same height as Zach. He's shy, but still likes to have fun. He actually taught me how to swim a couple days ago. Well sort of, I can float on my back and that's about it."

"Oh, so he's tall. Brown hair, brown eyes, tall. Sounds like Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome to me. And I hear the shy guys tend to be more sensitive."

Sapphire sighed, "I guess so." She stared off into space, twirling a piece of blonde hair in her hand.

Becca giggled, "You like him, huh?"

Sapphire snapped back to reality, "What? No, I don't. He's just a friend, you are waaaaay off."

Becca burst out laughing, "You know what they say, Sapphire?"

"What?"

"Denial is the clincher! Once you deny you like someone, you just prove you like them!"

Sapphire sank in her seat, "I think he's cute. That doesn't mean I have a crush on him. You know how that is, right?"

"Yeah, I'm just teasing you." Becca sighed, "So what are you going to do today, since you can't go out and all?"

"Well, I don't know really. I guess I'll think of something. But can you do me a favor, Becca? As a friend?" Sapphire asked.

"Of course, Gem. Anything you ask!"

Sapphire shifted a little in her seat, "Could you go tell Louis or Peaches I can't hang out for the next three days? I don't want them to think I ditched them or anything."

Becca put her hand to her chin in thought, "For the life of me, I can't remember where Peaches and her family live. But Louis, where have I heard that name before?" Becca thought for a few more moments, "Oh yeah, he's Jerry and Lisa's son! I know where they live, they're the only other molehogs on the island."

At that moment, Zach and John walked in with an assortment of worms, grubs, and fruit.

"Hey Babe, the little one's weren't too much trouble were they?" Zach kissed his girlfriend and turned to Sapphire, smiling comically, "Especially the delinquent."

"Oh, she was awful Zachary! Breaking things, threatening her little brother and sister. I was lucky to get out with my life!" Becca exclaimed sarcastically.

Sapphire rolled her eyes while Becca gave her a hug, "I'll make sure to deliver your message, okay?"

Sapphire nodded a thanks as Becca walked out the entrance. She certainly hoped she would get that message to Louis before he leaves his burrow.

* * *

Becca tunneled in the direction of Louis' burrow and stopped a few feet from the entrance. She cupped her hands around her mouth and called down into the entrance, "Hello? Anyone home? It's me, Rebecca!"

Lisa appeared in the entrance and hugged the younger molehog, "Hi Becca, it's so nice to see you. So what brings you here?"

"I'm a messenger today. I'm here to give your son a message from my boyfriend's sister." Becca declared.

"Oh, okay. Hold on, let me get him." She turned around and shouted back into the burrow, "Louis, honey someone's here for you!"

Louis appeared in the burrow entrance, his hair a mess on his head, "Who is it, Mom?" He inquired.

"Sapphire's brother's girlfriend is here to give you a message from her." She answered as she gestured to Becca. Louis looked at her, raised an eyebrow, and smoothed down his hair before exiting the burrow. Lisa gave them their privacy and descended back into her home.

"So what did she want to tell me? Why couldn't she tell me in person?" Louis asked.

"Gem wanted me to tell you that she isn't going to be able to hang out with you and Peaches for three days. She kind of got grounded for coming home late last night. And she couldn't tell you in person because she can't leave her burrow. And she sent me to tell you because she didn't want you and Peaches to think she ditched you."

Louis understood, he knows what it's like to come home late and get in trouble for it. But something confused him, "I get why she can't hang out. But, Gem?"

"Oh, that's just my nickname for her. She's named after a gemstone, so I call her Gem. Neat, huh?" Becca explained.

Louis nodded. Becca turned to leave, "Well that's my message. Tell Peaches what I told you. You'll see Sapphire in a few days. Bye!"

"Bye!"

Becca tunneled into the ground heading away from the burrow. Louis bid his parents goodbye and walked off in the direction of the pine tree clearing. He felt odd, though. He didn't know why he felt weird until he realized he wouldn't see one of his friends for three days. But he felt something else too. It wasn't like the disappointment one feels when they don't see their friend for awhile. It's the kind of sadness one would feel when they don't see their crush for awhile.

Wait, what was he thinking? He had a crush on Peaches and he only liked her, right? Sure she broke his heart a few months ago but that doesn't change the way he felt about her. But there was something about Sapphire that got his attention, something that drew him to her. Was it possible he liked her now too? In his mind he put Peaches and Sapphire next to each other, comparing their pros and cons. He found something odd, when comparing and contrasting the two women in his life, Louis found that Peaches was looking less appealing to him than she used to be and Sapphire was looking more astonishing to him now than when he met her.

He stood at the edge of the clearing to wait for Peaches and continued to think. He could now envision Sapphire clearly in his mind and fixated on one part of her. He focused on her eyes, their dark blue color and the way they gleam in the sunlight struck wonder into him. But what fascinated him more was the scar on her left eye. It's gray, furless nature contrasted greatly with the white fur on her face. It added a uniqueness to her that not many others have. But while she thought it made her ugly, Louis saw it differently.

He didn't really mind her scar. In fact, it actually added to her natural beauty.

**A/N: Hmmmm... Louis' new crush maybe? And yes, only four days have past in the story. (Wow, seems longer, huh?) Like Sapphire's new nickname? Do you guys think it would be cool if Peaches and Louis use it too? So let's see, what else?**

**Oh, yeah! Reviewer shout outs!**

**IceAgingTitans- Reading my story's a privilege? Aww, how sweet. ^^ And about Louis telling Sapphire she's beautiful, it's like you seriously read my mind. I was so going to do that! (Spoiler? Nope, I think we all know where this story is going now.)**

**Lorithemolehog123- The last two chapters really set the ball rolling for the story. And I'm glad Louis' dad isn't my dad. I think I'd die!**


	7. Keith and Gutt

**A/N: So... yeah, I haven't been around for awhile. Writer's block hates me, and I hate it. But the important thing is that I'm back with a new chapter! And this is a juicy one. I should let you know that all Louis and Peaches know about Sapphire is that she has a scar.**

**Disclaimer: "Take it away Becca."**

**"Awesome! Grace doesn't own Ice Age but she does own me! Wait, that sounded weird."**

**"Yeah but you don't exist so its okay."**

**"Not existing sucks."**

After many minutes of waiting, Peaches finally showed up at the clearing and instantly noticed a missing member of their group.

"Hey Louis. Where's Sapphire?"

Louis snapped himself out of his daze, "Oh, uh, Becca came over and told me she got grounded for coming home late last night and she can't hang out for three days."

Peaches winced, "She looked pretty freaked out when she left last night. I guess her parents really went off on her and stuff. So what do we do then?"

"Sapphire is usually our idea person. Without her we never knew what to do. I'm drawing a blank." Louis answered.

"Yeah, me too. How about we just walk until we think of something."

Louis shrugged and followed Peaches into the woods. Wanting to stave off the awkward silence that was quickly building, Louis revealed some information he learned from Becca, "You'll never believe what I found out about Sapphire from Becca, Peach."

"What? Was she born with a third arm or something?" Peaches asked comically.

"Uh, no. She has a nickname. Becca calls her Gem because she was named after a gemstone." Louis answered.

Peaches was suddenly excited, "Ooh that's a pretty name! Why didn't she tell us? Doesn't she like it?"

Louis shrugged, "I don't know, maybe we should ask her when she comes back."

"Yeah, and then start calling her Gem to no end. It's so pretty and awesome I won't be able to not say it!" Said Peaches.

And over the next three days, Peaches and Louis went about doing what they did before they met their newest friend. They managed to have fun doing what teenagers do best but it wasn't the same. Both of them, especially Louis, longed for the quickly coming day the girl with the scarred eye would return to them.

* * *

Sapphire did not have nearly as much fun those three days as her friends did. As part of her punishment she cleaned the burrow from top to bottom, babysat Jackson and Molly and let them play with her very roughly, and dealt with Zach (who was supposedly her older brother but didn't act like it) taunting her to no end. But on her first day of freedom, she escaped the burrow before her younger siblings could awake and drag her into another rough play time session to meet Louis and Peaches at the pine tree clearing. When she got there Peaches was already there.

"Oh my god, you're back! It was so boring without you, Gem!"

"Yeah, I am kind of the one who come up with the-", she stopped, "Wait, how did you find out what Becca's nickname for me was?" She asked confused.

"Oh Louis told me and he heard it from Becca. Why didn't you ever tell us?"

Sapphire muttered under her breath, "Leave it to Becca to open her mouth." She addressed Peaches, "I never told you because it just never came to mind and only Becca ever uses it."

Just then Louis appeared out of the ground and rubbed the dirt out of his hair. Sapphire nearly squealed with joy, "Louis, oh my god hi!" She pulled him out of his hole and hugged him as tight as she could, not wanting to let him go.

Louis struggled to breath in Sapphire's death grip, "It's good to see you too Sapphire but I can't breath." He said in a chocked voice.

Sapphire, then realizing that she was chocking her friend and that friends generally don't hug like that, quickly let go of him, "Oh, yeah, uh sorry." She said awkwardly rubbing her arm.

Peaches saw what happened and took mental note of it, but put it in the back of her mind to torture them later. She focused on something more interesting at the moment, doing something with Sapphire for the first time in a few days, "So Gem, what are we going to do?"

"Oh, I was just thinking we could walk around and talk. I've been working my butt off lately."

The trio walked off into the woods lazily talking about everyday things and enjoying each other's company. But after a few minutes, they found a topic of interest that has been sitting on Louis and Peaches' minds for three days.

"So Gem," Peaches started, "Your parents must have really gone off on you since you got grounded for coming home late."

Sapphire stopped in her tracks but quickly regained her composure. The time for that dreaded conversation has finally come. She thought it would be best to play it cool rather than breaking down and crying like she thought she might. She fought the lump in the back of her throat as she continued talking.

"Well, no they d- didn't." Both of Sapphire's friends looked confused.

"But you got grounded for three days. Weren't they just a little mad?" Louis asked.

Sapphire took a deep breath and let it out. They had to know, there was no hiding it anymore, "They didn't get mad because, because,"

"Because why?" Peaches asked.

"Because their dead!" Sapphire exclaimed perhaps a little louder than she anticipated. At that moment, Louis and Peaches froze and stared at her. But for her, it was the look in Peaches' eyes that hit a soft spot. They looked sympathetic and yet understanding, like she somewhat knows what she's going through.

"My parents almost died," Peaches said. "I get how that would be hard."

Louis looked at Sapphire like he witnessed the death of her parents like she did. He stayed quiet, not knowing what to say or how to say it. All he did as Sapphire tilted her head down and began to cry was wrap his arms around her and hope she was comforted. She sank into him and let the tears flow, grieving over the parents she lost only two years ago. As she cried in Louis's arms, Peaches picked them both up and held them close in her trunk, wanting to let her friend know she was there for her.

Sapphire didn't care that she sounded like a baby crying the way she was with her friends; she didn't care about anything at that moment. All she knew is that Louis and Peaches didn't care what she sounded like, and that's all that mattered to her. Her sobs turned into soft crying, and from soft crying to sniffling. Only then did her friends dare let her go. When she was back on the ground and she was no longer in Louis' embrace, she calmed herself down and sat on the ground, followed by her two friends in front of her.

"I think I should tell you guys what happened now." Sapphire decided.

"You don't have to, you know." Louis replied.

Sapphire looked up at her friends and just stared at them, something she normally doesn't do, "Yes, I do. I can't just hide everything from you guys. You want me, this is me summed up in one story. I would pay attention."

Louis and Peaches only nodded, confused out by their friend's strange behavior.

"Well it happened two years ago but I think it started before I was even born."

_It started with a molehog named Roger and his friend Keith. Roger and Keith both worked as gold miners in their day and were the most odd pair of friends, considering Roger was a molehog and Keith was an ape. And for years, it seemed like nothing could break them apart. That is, until they met Michelle._

_Michelle was also a molehog, full of life and energy. She came to the mine after she left her parents burrow to explore the world. Both Roger and Keith fell madly in love with this girl and started competing for her love. It started friendly, like it was just a game that didn't matter. But as the game continued, the more serious the two friends got. They eventually grew to hate each other, and this greatly concerned Michelle. But out of no where, they seemed to have made up. This was because they did, for awhile. _

_Their attempt to make amends didn't last long. Soon Michelle had to make a choice between two guys she had a crush on, Roger or Keith. And her choice would seal her and her future family's fate._

_She chose Roger over Keith._

_She chose him for a few reasons. For one thing, he was her own species, and second she had a much better connection with him than Keith. But one of the most important reasons was because Keith always walked a fine line of mental instability that not even Roger could deny. This instability only increased when he was angry and he was always one to hold a grudge. That was the day Keith left the gold mine and the last day Roger and Michelle would see Keith for almost twenty years._

_Many years have passed since then and Roger and Michelle have become mates and have had five children together. They never thought they would see Keith again, even though he vowed to kill them and any children they may have. They were wrong though. On a cold winter night they woke up to their oldest daughter Sapphire screaming and their burrow filled with smoke. They took their two youngest children, Jackson and Molly, and ran into the living room lit up with fire. They shoved their smallest kids into the arms of their two oldest while Michelle put out the fire consuming her daughter's face. They told them to flee and run to safety, not to look back. _

_Their oldest daughter, that thirteen year old girl Sapphire, ran with her hand covering her burnt eye. She was scared, for herself and her parents and knew they only had two choices: they could stay in the burrow and choke to death in the smoke or they could try to escape the fire that had just consumed the whole area around their home. She initially did what her parents told her to do and ran with her brothers and sister to safety but curiosity got the better of her. She wanted to know what happened to her parents so bad she stopped and turned around to see if they were okay. And what she saw nearly made her throw up._

_Her parents laid dead and charred on the ground at the entrance of her home, having decided to face the flames rather than the smoke. She screamed in horror at the sight and then felt her brother John grab her arm and start pulling her away screaming "Come on, we have to get out of here!" into her ear._

_In the distance, all five of the children saw a large ape- like figure standing on a snow covered hill. The figure didn't appear to see them but laughed maniacally into the night and ran away. That was also the last they saw of the strange man who killed their parents._

"And that's all that happened. We haven't seen the guy we assumed to be Keith since. We've been on the run constantly in case he knew we weren't dead until the continents split. We ran away from the giant rock wall until we reached a boat at the shore of a beach and it took us here. We figured we didn't have to keep running after that because we didn't think he'd ever find us."

Sapphire then laid on the ground and gazed up at the trees. Peaches and Louis sat stunned with her mouths half open in shock. They were utterly speechless and had no idea what to say. Sapphire closed her eyes and let the tears flow freely down her face at the memory of her dead parents that haunts her in her dreams. Louis laid down next to her, folded his hands behind his head, and just laid there in silence for awhile. When Sapphire stopped crying, Peaches broke the silence, "We know someone who tried to kill us."

Sapphire turned her head to face her, "Really?"

Louis spoke, still looking into the trees, "Yeah, his name was Captain Gutt. He was a pirate who had something against Peaches' dad and he wanted to kill her and her mom for revenge. He was an ape too"

"Oh, that's terrible. Sorry."

"You don't have to be, not with what you've been through." Peaches told her friend.

"Captain Gutt and Keith, they sound very similar don't they?" Sapphire asked.

"Yeah." Louis stated. "You don't think they're the same person, do you?"

Sapphire shook her head, "I don't think so, Keith would have no reason to become a pirate."

"Well no matter what, we'll always be here for you." Peaches said comfortingly.

Louis took Sapphire's hand and looked her in the eyes, "No matter what, Gem."

**A/N: Whoa, what a doozie! Also the longest chapter I've written! Did you guys like me telling the story in flashback form rather than Sapphire telling it in the present? I thought it would look better. So now onto the next order of business, reviewer shout outs!**

**IceAgingTitans- You are so awesome. And yes, there is soooooooo much more in store for everyone. ;)**

**Aqualina111- Updated! Your welcome. :)**

**Lorithemolehog123- Becca is actually really easy for me to write because she's based off of someone I know. ^^**

**scoobs5601- Louis is going to get bombed with confrontations. (And I feel no remorse. Muahaha!) And John grounding Sapphire for three days was him being protective of her since their parents died. He can't help but be an over protective big brother I suppose. :/**


	8. Meet my Family

**A/N: It's been a month already? I bet I have no more fans. But always know that I always finish my stories, even if I don't update in a month! And fyi, if you want to call Sapphire Saph or Gem because she has a long name that's cool.**

**Disclaimer: We all know what I'm about to say...**

Sapphire sighed and closed her eyes, the harsh sting of her bad memories slipping away as she laid on the ground with her friends. It was a moment later though, when she realized Louis was holding her hand, and she was holding his. She opened her eyes and directed her gaze toward their hands. Louis, taking note and was suddenly embarrassed, released his grip and folded his hands behind his head. Peaches grinned, she told herself to remember what just happened for later. Sapphire stood up and brushed the dirt off her, wishing to end the awkward moment.

"So guys, how do you feel about meeting my family today? They're dying to meet you."

Peaches stood up, smiling, "Of course, that's a great idea! How many are there?"

"Four of them, five if you count me. We're a pretty big family."

Louis stood up and stretched, "Well that's more then I can say. I'm an only child."

"Be lucky! You don't have siblings to annoy the crap out of you at every hour of the day." Sapphire laughed as she began walking in the direction of her burrow. Everyone laughed with her and followed her down the path. She told them all about her siblings: how John was the oldest and most serious and how Zach was the joker of the family and loved to pick on her with his girlfriend Becca, who was just like him and was like an older sister to her. She told them about Jackson, how she called him Jack or sometimes "Action Jackson" and how he strangely barred a striking resemblance to Louis, except with green eyes. She also told them about Molly, how she was the youngest and was the sweetest thing they would ever meet, and eventually, they made it to the hole in the ground she called home.

Sapphire stood outside the entrance with her friends, "Okay, I'll go in and get them. You guys stay here."After their agreement, Sapphire descended into her home and called to everyone in the cool hole, "Hey John, Jack, Molly, Zach, and Becca if you're here, come out and meet my friends, they're outside!" Immediately, there was a scream, and two very young molehogs ran from the shadows and into their sister's view followed by an equally eager teenage molehog with a calm and collected molehog who is just beginning to consider himself an adult. Noticing Becca didn't run out with Zach, Sapphire simply assumed she wasn't there.

She exited just behind John to find Jack and Molly tackling Louis and Zach craning his neck to look at Peaches while he talked to her. She ran to Jack and Molly and pried them off the now on the ground Louis and held them at bay, "You see what I mean? This is what I get every time I come home and what happens to every new person that comes around."

Louis chuckled and stood up, "Then why did they single me out? Peaches is new too."

"They must have either seen you first or decided Peaches was too big to tackle. I'm real sorry."

He smiled, "There's nothing to be sorry about. They're cute."

Zach and John were talking with Peaches when Sapphire and Louis joined them. They were talking about random things when they noticed Jack and Molly on the ground, pouting and looking upset, "Hey, why the long faces guys?" Peaches asked them.

Molly looked up and pointed to her knee, "I hurt my knee. It hurts."

"And my arm hurts from when _that_ grabbed it." Jack added, referring to his older sister.

"Oh, well I can fix that." Peaches reached out her trunk and kissed Molly's knee and Jack's arm. "All better?"

Both of them nodded and smiled. Sapphire stared at them and said offended, " And since when was I an object? Since when am I _that_ Jack?"

"Since you hurt me, duh!"

John interjected himself into the escalating argument, "Alright, break it up. We've got company here."

Sapphire sighed and let the issue drop. She turned to her friends and shook her head, conveying the secret message telling them they are lucky to be only children. For most of the day the family got to know two new friends that changed their sister's life. Jack and Molly played with them, John held intelligent conversations with them, and Zach only told them pointless yet hilarious jokes. When they left the burrow once again, Louis had insisted Sapphire met his parents.

"Well, okay, but only for a few minutes. I have to be home soon anyway." She replied to him. As they were walking to Louis' house, Peaches yawned, "Guys, I'm kind of tired. I think I'm going to go home and get some sleep."

"Okay then I'll see you tomorrow Peaches." Sapphire replied.

A few minutes later, they came to the hole in the ground that was Louis' home. As they walked down into the entrance, Louis called out to his parents, "Mom, Dad, I have someone I want you to meet!"

They came into the living room to see two adult molehogs. Louis' dad Jerry smiled, "Ah you must be Sapphire. It's good to meet you. You're my son's girlfriend, right? Because he desperately needs one." Sapphire's face turned red, but she somehow felt happy at the thought of being Louis' girlfriend. Could it work? Maybe.

The woman presumed to be Louis' mother Lisa elbowed her mate in the side, "Don't listen to him dear, it's nice to meet you." She turned her attention to her mate, "And would you stop embarrassing our son?" He laughed, "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it!"

Louis looked at Sapphire apologetically. He had grown used to his dad, but he didn't think she would. She just smiled, she really didn't mind Jerry. He was just like Zach. Lisa smiled at her house guest, "Would you like anything dear? Some grubs or maybe some worms?"

"Oh, that's okay, I can't stay long anyway."

So the four sat and talked, getting to know those who were new to them and sharing a laugh every now and then. Eventually though, Sapphire decided she had to return home, "I really should go now. If I'm home late my brother will blow his top."

Lisa stood and shooed her away with her hands, "Yes, go. Don't worry your brother, we know what it's like to not have a child home when they're supposed to." She shot an accusing look to her son, who looked at the floor with his hands behind his back like a little molehog with his hand caught in the grub jar. Wanting to get away for a moment, Louis walked next to Sapphire, "I'll show you out." He gestured to the exit and bid her to follow him. She walked with him out of the burrow into the dusk air.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sapphire."

"Yeah, I'll see ya." Sapphire decided to make a bold move, one that she would have to make before her courage failed her. She wrapped her arms around Louis in a hug. This was different from the few times she hugged him before. Those hugs were friendly, this hug was intended to be more. She took in everything about him; his body heat, his smell, even the way he hugged her back. He didn't seem to be hugging her back awkwardly, he seemed to hug her back like he really _wanted_ to. She pulled herself away, turned and waved goodbye over shoulder. She tunneled into the ground, digging to her burrow.

Louis stood outside in a daze. Did she really just hug him? In that moment, his suspicions were finally validated.

He had a crush on Sapphire, and he had fallen out of love with Peaches.

He sighed contently and descended back into his home. He could wait to see her again. It was only tomorrow, but it felt like an eternity.

**A/N: Awwww, that was sweet! Who else thought so? Sorry I haven't updated in, like, a month. I wonder how many fans I lost. But on to the good part, reviewer shout outs!**

**IceAgingTitan- You won't believe what I have in store. Things are going to get REALLY interesting real soon! I can't wait.**

**MusicRocks807- Yay, I have a new fan, welcome aboard! I do know Sapphire well, and not because I've been through what she has. I have both my parents and I'm scar free. But I've developed her character in my mind for months before I started this story (even her birthday). :D**

**scoobs5601- Keith does walk on the crazy side. And yes, no remorse. My little cousins give me the eyes all the time so I have become immune. And don't be sorry about Taz, she's great! **


	9. Foreboding Signs

**A/N:Hey, finally got this up. I want to get this part in before I do anything else. Trust me, things are going to get real good soon so just hold out a little longer. I've just been feeling very blah lately and sometimes it's just hard to get motivated. But it's spring break and I'm at my grandma's house so I've got a lot of free time on my hands. Let's get this show on the road.  
**

**Disclaimer: "Take it away Jack, I know you've been wanting to do this!"**

**"Yay! Grace doesn't own Ice Age or aaaaaaannything else!"**

**"Nice dude."**

Several weeks pass uneventfully, well except for Louis accidently slapping Sapphire's butt while they were playing in the water at the beach, causing some slight embarrassment in both, and a little run in with a few members of the Brat Pack, who decided to make a snide remark to Sapphire about her scar. Louis wasn't with them for that because he was up all night puking his guts out with the stomach flu, but Peaches made sure to pay them back with some "wonderful" words of her own. Sapphire was only a little shaken and saddened by being called ugly this time. Hey, it was improvement.

But lately Sapphire's been going through some more troubling things. She finds it disturbing and scary and she needed someone to talk to and for some reason, she felt like Peaches was the best one for that. So one day at the pine tree clearing before Louis came, she decided it was time for some serious girl talk, and not just the usual talks about hair and boys. She sat on the ground and sighed, putting her face in her hands and trying to let the nerves leave her body. Peaches, wondering why her friend just randomly sat on the ground, stopped and did the same.

"What's up, Gem?"

Sapphire knew it would make her feel a lot better if she just told Peaches what was going on now, instead of thinking it would just be a good idea to tell her. She pulled her head up and Peaches immediately saw the stress and worry in her tired eyes. It made her look older, and not in the good way every teenager worked to achieve. That's when she knew this was something she wanted to get off her chest before Louis arrived; he would have just fussed over her and that's the last thing she wanted right now. Sapphire took a deep breath and slowly let it out, pulling herself together.

"You know that dream I told you I keep having? The one about the night my parents died?"

She nodded her head.

"Well it keeps happening, but that's not the bad part. Something has changed about it. Something has been added to the end of it that just," She paused to think of a way to describe it, "Brings a sense of foreboding, like my subconscious is trying to warn me of something that I can't do anything about, Peaches." She could still see the large figure laughing and telling her he was coming after her soon in her mind and shivered.

Peaches' concern level went from "Oh, no" to just below "Holy crap!" levels. Although she didn't believe dreams, reoccurring or not, carried any weight, this was tearing her friend apart, and she couldn't do much to fix a dream. But what she could do though, was try to convince her the new addition to her dream meant nothing. If her dream hadn't bothered her before this, then maybe she could help her get used to it again.

"Don't worry about it, it probably means nothing. You're just stressed about something or another and that's what's adding stuff to your dream. Just chill out, especially before Louis comes or he wont stop worrying about you."

Sapphire silently agreed. Knowing Louis, he probably would. She knew the dream meant something, but decided she wasn't going to worry about it right now. She shook her head, "Yeah, yeah you're right. I just need to brush it off, thanks Peach."

At that moment, a small dirt pile seemed to be coming toward them, signaling Louis' approach. Almost instinctively, Sapphire smoothed down her hair and checked her appearance in her reflection in the puddle of water from the previous night's rain. She wasn't happy with what she saw, but when was she? At least she didn't think she butt ugly anymore. But she raised her eyebrow while still looking into the puddle: why was she so worried about what she looked like when Louis came around? She didn't fuss like this when it was just her and Peaches. Weird.

Louis popped out of the ground and rubbed the dirt out of his hair. He looked tired since it was so early in the morning but almost instantly perked up when he saw Sapphire. This was an unusual surprise to him, since lately he's been arriving before her, but a welcome surprise nonetheless. Sapphire walked up and hugged him with a very cheery "Hi!". It was a friendly hug, right? But what about that hug a few weeks ago at his place? Were they only friends? That little line separating friends and more than friends was becoming more blurry every day.

* * *

They went to the beach that day. Sapphire resolved herself to stay on the beach and soak in the sun after the first fifteen minutes though because she wasn't really feeling too slick after being tossed into the water by Peaches. Hitting the water from high heights like that really makes water feel like a hard rock. So that left Louis and Peaches by themselves in the water. Peaches saw that as a perfect opportunity.

"So Louis" she started, "You like Gem, don't you?"

Louis, floating on his back in the water, just shrugged and replied "Of course I like her, she's my friend."

"No I mean do you _like_ her?" She emphasized the key word in that question.

Louis fell from his perfect floating position in shock and sank, taking in some water as he did so. After he resurfaced, he coughed violently to rid his lungs of the intruding water. "What? N-no of course not. Were just f-friends."

That was a lie. Peaches always knew when he was lying. Stuttering was his tell. She pressed further questions. "Okay, well what about the hugging? You've guys have been hugging a lot more than you used to."

"What, friends can't hug?"

"Sure they can, but you guys seem a bit excessive."

Louis didn't know how to reply. He had no other comeback for that, "Uh, um, well uh, I don't know w- what you're talking ab-bout."

More stuttering, more lies. Peaches continued, "And what about a few weeks ago when she spilled her guts about her parents? You totally held her hand. I don't recall friends ever doing that." She smirked.

"I was only comforting her."

"Only?"

"Y- yeah. Only th-that."

It was funny how he thought he was successfully hiding how he felt. He should be glad Sapphire's still somewhat oblivious.

"You know, if you guys are in some kind of relationship, why don't you just tell me?"

Louis began to wade his way to the sand, "No were not. End of story."

"Alright, if you say so." She began to follow him in and muttered under her breath "Someone's moody today."

Meanwhile on the beach, Sapphire felt a wet Louis flop down on the sand next to her, obviously trying to dry off in the sun. He sighed, content with the sun's heat. Sapphire opened her eyes and her heart skipped a beat, something that hasn't happened in a while. The angle at which she saw Louis laying wet in the sand made him look like a god come to Earth, it seemed to her. She sat up and grinned. She pushed the hair out of his eyes while telling him she thought it was funny how his hair liked to hang in front of his eyes when it was wet.

"Hey" He said opening his eyes and pushing his back to where it was, "Maybe I like it like that."

"Well maybe" she said pushing back again "I like it back. Then I can see your face, which is convenient when you're talking to someone. And it just plain looks nicer."

He sat up and smiled, "Since when has may hair looked nice, Gem?"

"Always! I love your hair!" She said while ruffling his hair.

"Okay, can you guys flirt later? We've got to get back to my place so I can show you that amazing shiny rock Crash and Eddie told me about this morning." Peaches butted in.

The first statement sent Sapphire and Louis into a wave of stutters denying they were flirting until they gave up, not being able to get any words out and standing up.

"Let's just um, go." Sapphire walked ahead of her friends toward Peaches' home. She often did that when she was embarrassed. She reached a very small clearing in the woods before they did.

Meanwhile in the distance, there was an intimidating figure standing on a rock with a telescope watching her, "Well, well, well, what do we have here? I've been looking for you for a long time little missy. Perhaps if I follow you around for awhile I can find out where the rest of your family is." He noticed two more individuals come into view and chuckled when he saw Sapphire turn around and walk closer to them and then turn to walk along side them, "Well, it looks like I get to kill two birds with one stone. Not only do I get to finally be rid of Roger's damned family but also the mammoth's too. How lucky am I?"

With that, he turned and walked into the woods behind him, a plan forming in his mind.

**A/N: Omg, this is getting crazy. Who is this figure? You could all probably guess. Happy Easter everyone! (Even though it's technically Monday. Yeah, 1:30 am right now.) Or if you don't really celebrate Easter, then happy normal Sunday!**

**MusicRocks807- The cuteness level is about to get to dangerous measures in the coming chapters. You have been warned. And I don't know why I have to come up with birthdays for my OCs, it just helps somehow. (Btw, Sapphire's birthday is June 14 and I forgot to give you an imaginary cookie when you became a fan, so here you go!)**

**IceAgingTitan- More exciting stuff is to come, so stay tuned! Poor Louis got slammed today. We all knew the questions were going to come soon. And you are awesome, double smiley face for you. :) :)**

**scoobs5601- Louis' dad is like someone I know actually, and she harasses me on a daily basis. (Maybe that's why he's so easy for me to write.) Glad I could still be funny since I never considered myself funny in the first place. Hey, someone thinks I'm funny! Yay, thanks!**

**mwang- Yay, new fan! Welcome aboard our little crazy boat of fun! Imaginary cookie for you! **


	10. A Deadly Plan

**A/N: This story seems to be just drawing out way too long. Now don't get the wrong idea, I'm not losing interest in this story. But I started this on January first and it's already April and I'm not done. (When I joined I promised myself to take no more than two months.) And here I am now. And the story comes to the beginning of the most exciting stuff in the next chapter. Oooooh...**

**Declaimer: "Molly?"**

**"Grace doesn't own Ice Age. But she does own pretty shoes. I know they're pretty cuz I saw them and they're- they're black and-"**

**"Thanks Molly, sweetheart. I think we get the picture."**

"This is the rock you told Peaches about?" Louis asked dubiously.

The possum brother looked at him like he was stupid, "Well duh" Crash said, "What else could it be? It's cool 'cause it's kind of shiny. You just don't see rocks like that!"

Sapphire had to cover her nose, "Well, it actually looks and smells kind of like um, something else."

"What do you mean?" Eddie cluelessly asked.

Peaches looked like she might throw up, "Guys that's not a rock, it's-"

Just then, Granny walked in and whacked Crash and Eddie in the head with her cane, "Weird Eyes over there has a good reason to plug her nose you twits! Get that pile of nasty number two out of this cave before I make you do it!"

Rubbing their heads, the brothers first looked at each other, then at Sapphire holding her nose, then at their "rock". They face palmed themselves; Crash smacked Eddie, "You idiot! How didn't you know this was a giant pile of crap?!"

"How didn't you know? You were there with me!"

The trio of friends slowly backed away as the argument escalated to a full scale battle to unconsciousness in the middle of the cave. They ended up backing into Ellie, who asked what her brothers were fighting about.

"One thinks the other is really stupid because they didn't realize..." Louis didn't want to finish his sentence and trailed off.

"That the shiny rock they brought home, Mom, was really um..." Peaches followed Louis down the path of trailed of sentences.

"It's gross and smelly, let's put it at that." Sapphire successfully bailed out her friends.

Ellie looked in the direction of the cave and shook her head, "Not this again."

"This has happened before?" Sapphire asked, shocked.

"Yes." Her unanimous reply came.

Ellie sighed, "Thanks guys. Apparently they never learn these things. Should've known."

Elli walked off to the cave, yelling at her brothers and trying to break them up. Sapphire could now add this to the list of things she came to know about this family: the possum brothers were stupid. Sure, she always thought they were strange and idiotic, but know that this has happened she could conclude that they were simply stupid. Oh, well, at least their stupidity was entertaining.

The three sat on the ground around the fire pit where the group built a fire every night. It's become a thing for them: meet in the pine tree clearing, go out and mess around for most of the day like one would expect teenagers to do, then come over to Peaches' family around sunset and hang out there for an hour until curfew. And ever since Sapphire's first incident with John first time there, she has been way more careful about keeping track of time. Sapphire noticed Diego and Shira sitting a little further away from the group, smiling and talking about who knows what with each other. Even though it's been almost two months, she still hasn't figured out if they're together or not. She decided she would just ask.

"Hey Peaches," she asked, "Diego and Shira, are they together or something?"

"Nope, but they're real good friends. Which I guess makes sense, since they're the only two sabres and all."

"Okay, but you call her Aunt Shira a lot. And since you said Diego was your uncle and all, I thought that maybe, you know."

"Well I call her that because she's kind of part of the family now. It just feels right, you know?"

Sapphire shrugged, "I guess."

Sid came to the fire pit with two rock and several sticks for kindling in hand. Enthusiastically he said, "Alright then, let's get this fire going." and laid the tinder down, struck the rocks together, and lit the fire. Sapphire was silently thankful for the warmth of the fire. The temperature took a sudden drop and she was feeling a little chilly. She rubbed her arms with her hands to try to warm herself.

Louis looked over at her," You cold?"

Sapphire looked back at him, "A little."

"Here." He pulled her closer and wrapped an arm around her to keep her warm which, obviously, did not go unnoticed by the rest of the Herd.

"Ooh, look at them. Aren't they cute? Ah, young love." Sid sighed.

Crash and Eddie simply laughed, pointed and started singing, "Louis and Sapphire, sitting in a tree-"

"Come on guys shut up." Manny interrupted, "She was just cold, it's no big deal."

Sapphire closed her eyes, resisting the urge to rest her head on his shoulder and wrap her arms around Louis. She couldn't deny it now, it was obvious to her.

She was in love with Louis.

_Finally,_ she thought, _to think, it took me two months to realize this. _She wondered why he put his arm around her in the first place. It was because she was cold and wanted to keep her warm, right? Or was this his way of making a move on her? If he was, she didn't mind. She liked the idea of her and Louis together. She sat contently, laughing with her friends and making jokes, with Louis sitting by her side.

Louis couldn't feel better with Sapphire in his arm. Was it just him, or did she seem to fit perfectly into his side? He thought so. He loved the way she smelled, her natural smell. She would occasionally put this berry gel in her hair that made the broken ends of the hair on top of her head stick down, but also made it smell like berries. Sure, he thought the berry gel smelled nice, but he much preferred her natural smell. He liked it because it was her smell, nothing artificial. He sat contently, laughing with his friends and making jokes, with Sapphire by his side.

* * *

Meanwhile, a menacing figure sat in a small cave on the other side of the island in front of a crudely made fire. His two surviving underlings sat across from him on the other side of the fire.

"We need a plan. We have a chance to get rid of our two worst enemies at once and I don't want to lose it. Give me some ideas."

His first underling, a rabbit, brandished his sword and said proudly, "I think we should wait 'til they all get together, then slaughter them one by one!"

That irritated him, "No you moron! They have good fighters and we're outnumbered. They'd kill us." He turned to his other underling, "And what about you? What do you got?"

The kangaroo sat back and smirked, "Well Boss", she started, "I think we need to take one or two of their weakest first. We'll keep them for a few days before we kill them though, so if anyone comes for them we can kill more of them in less time. They'll all be killed, it would just happen more slowly."

He smirked, which turned into a chuckle, which turned into an all out laugh, "I like the way you think. So that's what we'll do."

The rabbit looked creepily happy, not only did he get to kill, but taking on less people at once meant he got to kill slowly. He knew he was messed up in the head, but he didn't care. He actually liked it. He was so excited he wanted to find out who The Boss wanted him to take first so he could get this started, "So who are we takin' first? I wanna see blood, and soon."

"Just be patient. We need to think carefully about this." He thought for a moment, until an idea came to his sick mind. He knew who he wanted to go first, but he wasn't going to tell until the next morning; knowing his little underlings, they would probably go ahead with the plan in the middle of the night without his consent.

"Let me sleep on it. Get some rest you two." He smirked, "We've got a lot of work to do tomorrow."

So the three went to sleep, dreams of blood and the deaths of their enemies weighing on their minds.

**A/N: It seems the end is near for our heroes. Who will be kidnapped? Imaginary cookie to anyone who can guess. (I'll bet you can't.) XD **

**I also must bring something else to your attention: my reviews are beginning to dwindle. I just sort of realized I'm only getting on average three reviews per chapter (which are very much appreciated btw.) I would like anyone who is not a member of this site and may also be new to this site that you do not have to be a member to write a review. Just put your name (or alias if you prefer) in the name box then type your review in the box below. Your questions, comments, praise, and critiques are appreciated and give me motivation to write more. So go ahead and drop me a review, I would love to hear what you think!**

**Reviewer shout outs!**

**IceAgingTitan- Hopefully you know what the dream means now. (I would be concerned if you didn't). O_O I can't answer your other questions though. I don't give spoilers. I gladly accept your smileys and give you some of my own. :) :)**

**MusicRocks807- Action begins next chapter! (P.S: I love your story The Girls in the Ice Age. When do you think you'll update that?)**

**Buckrocks- Well I'm not one to give spoilers but apparently you are! (It's fine though. I think everyone knew, I'm not good at hiding identities.) **

** My Ice Age Crush Status:**

** First place: Louis (Gotta love those eyes and that sensitive nature.)**

** Second place: Buck (Gotta love that accent and that adventurous , dangerous side.)**

**Yippee, new fan! Imaginary cookie for you!**


	11. No, He Can't Be Back

**A/N: Hi, all. So, the beginning of the end of this story is upon us. And you will find out who gets kidnapped. So no further delays, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Ice Age. I make no profit off this story.**

**Warning: All those John fans out there, prepare to feel bad for him, he'll be going through some rough stuff.**

Louis arouse the next morning feeling like a new molehog. He had his arm around his crush for a whole ten minutes last night. Ten minutes! Yes, he was only keeping her warm, but he was happy with it nonetheless. Today was special to him, because today was the day he would finally ask Sapphire out. Immediately his stomach clenched, he remembered what happened when Peaches rejected him. He was holed up in his room for almost two weeks. Lord only knows what would happen to him if Gem, _his_ Gem, turned him away also. He pushed the invading thoughts away from his mind, he had to do it, he had to try or else he would never do it. He smoothed down his hair, bid his parents goodbye, then left his home.

Meanwhile, Sapphire was trying to hold Jack and Molly at bay while she brushed her hair. They were unusually rambunctious that morning, and she didn't know why. Becca, who was like an older sister to her, became her saving grace and dragged the munchkins away. John had just left the burrow, going to find iron ore in the mine he worked at to make into metal tools. Metal tools were very new, and very expensive. You had to trade practically everything you had to get one. Everything else was wood and bones. John traded most of it for food and other necessities, but sometimes he would keep some of it to make his own tools. Or perhaps the word "tool" would be better, since he only made one.

John's pride and joy was a knife made of iron he made himself. He only used it once before, and that was to fend of a hungry wolf a year ago that tried to eat him and his family. He kept it hidden, so no one can take it. It was also rather heavy; only he and Zach have ever proved to have the strength to lift it. Zach was only able to lift it though, because he grabbed the handle and swung it up instead of just plain lifting it, so he cheated.

Zach was about to leave with Becca on a date and Sapphire was about to leave to hang out with Louis and Peaches, leaving Jack and Molly on their own until John came back. Sapphire was concerned about them being alone, but John seemed okay, noting they would only be alone for two hours. They would leave at ten and John would be back at noon, since he had a short shift that day. And she supposed if John was fine, then it shouldn't be a big deal. She still wanted to have a good conversation with them, though.

"So you know the rules, right? Don't destroy the burrow, don't kill or harm each other, don't go outside, and keep the stone rolled over the entrance."

"Yeah, yeah, we get it, Sis." Jack lazily replied.

"Yeah, Sissy, we'll be good. It'll be fun being alone!" Molly exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air.

She then hugged them and left just after Zach and Becca, rolling the stone over the entrance as she left. She tunneled in the direction of the Pine Tree Clearing.

* * *

The vengeful, intimidating ape sat in the bushes in front of the burrow occupied by the late Roger's children five minutes later. He saw two very young molehogs outside the burrow, obviously breaking the rules. The two were bickering,

"That's stupid! That's not how you play pirates, Molly!"

"Yeah it is Jackson! You're only supposed to steal the treasure!"

"No you Stinkyface! You have to kill your enemy pirates then steal the treasure!"

"You're a doodie head, Jackson!"

"You're a bigger one!"

The boy stormed back into the burrow and rolled the stone back over the entrance. The girl sat and pouted outside alone.

The ape grinned and nudged one of his henchmen, "Go out there and talk to her. Agree to everything she says. It's easier to get a willing kid to come with us than a screaming one."

He scrunched his face, "Why do I have to do it?"

The ape grew irritated, "Because your the smallest and you look the least intimidating, now go!"

The rabbit sighed and casually walked out of the bushes toward the six year old. He had to pull some great acting if he wanted to do this right. He always hated kids, especially little, bratty ones.

"Hi there," he said, "You look upset. What's wrong?"

Molly looked up, "My brother is a doodie head. He says you have to kill your enemy pirates then steal their treasure when you play pirates. Everybody knows you only have to steal the treasure."

The rabbit naturally disagreed, but did as he was told and pretended to feel the opposite, "Yeah, that's kind of dumb. Hey, do you want to play pirates with me and my friends? There's only three of us and we need a fourth person so we can have equal teams."

Molly turned her head to look at her home, then back at him, "I don't know. I'm not supposed to be outside anyways, so I don't think I should go."

"Oh, come on, it'll be fun. We even have our own pirate ship to play on. We'll make sure you get back before anyone notices you're gone."

She pondered it for a moment, "Okay, but I have to be back before noon, or else my other brother will get mad and his head will explode."

"Great! Follow me, then. I'll take you to our pirate ship." As they left, he left a leaf note that he was given on the stone.

* * *

"So Gem, uh, I need to um, ask you something." Louis started nervously.

"Okay what is it Lou- ah, shoot."

"What is it?" He asked.

"Can that question hold Louis? I forgot my hair tie and I need to get before we get too far from my place."

"Um, okay sure. We'll be here." Louis replied, slightly relieved. He and Peaches waited for her at Wind Cliff as she tunneled quickly back to her burrow.

Sapphire popped up at the entrance of her home and found a strange leaf note on the stone. She picked it up and promptly read it.

_Roger and Michelle's kids,_

_As you well know, we have taken one of your own. If you ever wish to see her again, you have to come get her._

_You have until sunset tomorrow to come or she will be killed._

_- Keith_

At that moment, Sapphire's legs went limp under her, the world spun, and she her vision became blurry. She was barely able to roll the stone away from the entrance of her home and run inside.

She called to her brother, "Jackson! Jackson, where are you?"

Her brother stepped out of his room and leaned against the wall, "What up, Sis?"

Sapphire was shaking, she swallowed the lump in her throat and spoke slowly, "Jackson, where is our sister?"

He rose an eyebrow, "Outside breaking the rules. Why?"

She clutched the note and said through clenched teeth, "She isn't there. She was kidnapped and they left a note saying they will kill her if we don't come to get her. Do you know who left this note? Do you?!"

Jack took a step back, he never saw his sister like this,"Wh- who?"

"Keith! You know, that guy we told you killed Mom and Dad? That guy!"

Jack was now shaking. This is when the guilt began to sink in, he could have taken her back inside with him. His sister grabbed his arm and dragged him outside. She looked down at the note again, fell to her knees and yelled. She needed someone here with her, and those someone's needed to know what was going on.

"J-J- John!" She broke down crying, but once again calling out names, "Zach, Becca!" She sobbed into her hands on the ground. Jack ran beside her and called for someone else, "Louis! Peaches!" The noise echoed throughout the island, and it appears everyone heard.

John heard the echo of his sister calling his name fearfully and dropped the small pick axe he was holding just outside the mine. He turned to face his buddy, Max, and told him he had to leave. Max, who heard the scream also, told him to go and run home and he would cover the rest of his shift. John dove into the ground and tunneled at top speed to his home and his distressed sister.

Zach and Becca were making kissy faces at each other on the beach when they heard their names being called. And the caller didn't sound exactly like all sunshine and happiness as Becca would say. All it took was one look at each other and they knew something was horribly wrong. They ran to the soil in the forest and dug away. It still amazed them how people seemed to have a sort of mental connection with each other when they're in love. Perhaps that's why they knew what was going on and what they should do by just looking each other in the eyes.

Louis and Peaches were still at Wind Cliff when they heard the small voice of a young boy calling their names. Peaches looked confused.

"Was that Jack?"

Louis had that look on his face. It was a well known look to his friends that meant he was thinking hard about something. He turned his head toward the source of the voice, which is consequently his friend and crush's home. "It sounds like it."

He scrunched his face, "I don't like the sound of it. Maybe we should go. Gem is probably already there."

It didn't take Peaches any convincing that she needed to go to her. So she and Louis hurried to the source of the yells.

* * *

When John arrives, everyone is gathered around his sister. Being the over protective person he is, he pushed his way through the small crowd to his sister, who is sobbing on the ground in Becca's arms.

"Sapphire, what happened? What's going on?"

She couldn't speak, at least not intelligibly, so she simply handed him the note, which he quickly read. He stepped slowly away from the group. The only sound was Sapphire still crying and a few sniffles from everyone else. John thought back to what his father told him the night he died.

_"Take your brother, Son!" He shoved Jack into his arms._

_"Listen, if I don't make it out, you're the man of the family. Keep your brother and sisters safe for me, alright?"_

_He nodded, "I will Dad, don't worry. I wont let you down."_

_With that, he ran from the blazing inferno with his siblings in tow behind him._

He slowly backed away from the group. He clenched his fists as he remembered what his father last said to him and was enraged. His own blood was taken from him. He had no tolerance for it, and punched a tree in anger, "Dammit! That son of a-" He punched a tree again. Everyone was silent, even his sister. Zach carefully approached him, "Listen bro, we're gonna get her back," he swallowed the lump in his throat. He'd be damned if anyone saw him cry, "We've got tons of help to find her too, man."

John sat on the ground and quietly cried. He made a promise to his dad that he would keep his siblings safe. He just failed him. Molly was far from safe. But he needed to be strong, crying wouldn't get him anywhere. Only action would. He stood up and wiped the tears from his brown eyes, "How many people do have to help us? We're going to need everyone we can get."

Then at that moment, Sid burst through the foliage with a leaf note in his hand, seeming in a hurry. Panting heavily, he fell to the ground in front of the group.

"Uncle Sid!" Peaches exclaimed, "What's going on?"

"C- Crash." He said, still panting as he reached up his hand to give her the note, "Gone."

Peaches took the note and read it. She dropped it in disbelief, "But I thought he was dead. No, he can't be back. Gutt couldn't have kidnapped him!"

"You mean that pirate guy you told me about?" Sapphire asked with red rimmed eyes.

Louis sat next to her on the ground, "Yeah, but we all thought he died." Louis had a fearful look on his face. Sapphire didn't like it. Then a horrible thought came to her mind. She grabbed her note, then grabbed Peaches' note and held them side by side. One was signed by Keith, the other by Captain Gutt. The disturbing part was that the writers of both notes had the same penmanship.

They were the same two people.

The world started to spin around her. It all made sense to her now. She knew Keith and Gutt were too similar to still be different creatures. Something inside her that was built up in her for years exploded like a volcano. A few months ago, this event would have scared her into a sobbing ball in her room. But she changed somehow. Her friends made her confident, made her stronger. The anger flew from her in a short string of expletives no one ever thought she was capable of saying. Everyone froze up before her very eyes. Then the sadness began to sink back in, inhabiting the same space as her anger. She calmed down.

"Lets get everyone together. We need a plan."

**A/N: Oh, snap! I just revealed what everyone else probably knew! And I bet you never thought Molly and Crash would get kidnapped, huh? Did you ever think Sapphire was capable of shouting "a short string of expletives?" Just imagine her dropping the f- bomb and calling someone a son of a b- word. o.O Yeah, I know, right? And I can't believe I did that to a six year old either.**** New longest chapter!**

**Molly: But we're gonna play pirates.**

**Me: Sure Honey, let's go with that.**

**Reviewer shout outs!**

**Buckrocks- I thought that scene would bring some comic relief to the story. I knew I had to do something like that before I turned their world upside down. :(**

**IceAgingTitan- Although Louis and Sapphire didn't get kidnapped, that would have been a really good idea. You're, like, the idea guy. And thank you for the smileys! :)**

**MusicRocks807- Chapter four in progress? I'll be watching for it! :)**

**scoobs5601- What should the fanship be called? Well Louphire sounds off to me, but Saphis actually has a nice ring to it. And I did have a thing with Manny's hair in the first movie too. His hair always looked like it needed to be brushed.**

**Anonymous- Thank you! Nothing's better than hearing good compliments from people. **


End file.
